<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>mister milk man by thattumtho</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28753593">mister milk man</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thattumtho/pseuds/thattumtho'>thattumtho</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fate/Grand Order</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Male Weight Gain, Milk, Multi, Weight Gain, brief mention of guda/ama, human cattle, with the other rulers showing up briefly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:26:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,600</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28753593</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thattumtho/pseuds/thattumtho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>now that amakusa's cookies are doing so well, he considers branching out into a new venture</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>mister milk man</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>based off of his vday scene<br/>i'd say im sorry but im not<br/>guda uses they/them so you can decide if it's gudako or gudao</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I’m glad that you accepted my invitation,” Amakusa says with a smile. </p><p>Ritsuka walks behind him, marveling in the new massive warehouse he had built in his workshop. It was something they would  expect from Avicebron, not from the ruler. Large conveyor belts helped package cookies into boxes, before they were wheeled away to be sent out. </p><p>Amakusa’s handmade cookies had been selling off the shelves. They were extremely popular here in Chaldea, and when humanity was saved, he had been able to dedicate his time to expanding his cookie empire. This new venture had greatly increased Chaldea’s budget, which was always close to bankruptcy, even with Gordolf’s help.</p><p>“Of course, it would be rude not to thank our big beneficiary,” Ritsuka replies, their eyes taking everything in. He had successfully automated most of the process, and golems picked up any remaining pieces. It was...effortless, and efficient - staples of Amakusa.</p><p>The ruler turns his head over his shoulder to smirk at them, “Thank you, master. But you give me too much credit - if you had not given me my own workshop, none of this would have been possible!” He spreads his arms up and out, before turning on his heel to look directly at his master.</p><p>“This is...amazing, Amakusa. You’ve really outdone yourself,” Ritsuka compliments him.</p><p>“Thank you, master,” he takes it with his famous smile. He gestures to his master to continue following him. </p><p>“Due to my success in the cookie-making business, I was thinking about expanding,” Amakusa says as they cover the massive plant. They reach a door at the opposite end, and he pulls out a key from his robes that he slips into the lock. </p><p>“That makes sense!” Ritsuka agrees. They remembered the girl guide cookies they had eaten as a kid. Amakusa’s cookies were rather simple, but the sweet mix of almonds and sugar was delectable. They were more than good - his sales proved that. But Ritsuka’s mouth watered at the prospect of new flavours. “I was always thinking that maybe some chocolate would work in them.”</p><p>They follow Amakusa through the door, eager to see what he had been cooking up. Amakusa smiles and he locks it behind them, trapping them in darkness.</p><p>“Amakusa?” </p><p>“I must admit that I have no interest in new flavours of cookies - they’re already perfect. But! I was thinking about what I could do to grow out. My mind made the immediate connection: what paired perfectly with cookies?”</p><p>Ritsuka’s eyes settle enough in the darkness to see Amakusa smiling down at them, waiting for a response.</p><p>“...Milk?”</p><p>He flicks the light on.</p><p>“Milk!”</p><p>Ritsuka’s eyes widened as a new, massive room was revealed to them. Large tanks swirled with white liquid, transporting the milk from corners of the room to a giant vat in the center. It then sent the milk down in a tube, where it was poured into cartons decorated with Amakusa’s famous face drawn on it. </p><p>“Come in,” Amakusa waves his hand and Ritsuka follows, awestruck. </p><p>“So this is where my mana has been going…”</p><p>Amakusa laughs sharply, “Yes! I apologize, I wanted to get everything up and running before I showed you, so I could demonstrate that it was possible.”</p><p>Ritsuka shakes their head, “No, no, this is awesome - really.” Nevermind the fact that in their time together, they were fully aware of how Amakusa was a ‘do now, ask later’ type of servant. They were just lucky that he hadn’t just stolen their grails for his own gain, but rather, had graciously accepted them.</p><p>“Here, what kind of host would I be if I didn’t let you sample some?” Amakusa leads them to a wall of fridges and pulls a carton out. From his robes, he grabs a box of his cookies, and he places them on a table he’s already set out for this exact purpose, with a chair for Ritsuka to sit at and two matching glasses (also branded with Amakusa’s face).</p><p>He pours them two cups, and Ritsuka takes it and a cookie. The treat soaks up some of the milk when they dunk it in, but it holds its shape, and it melts on his tongue when Ritsuka takes a bite. A little ‘mm’ slips out of their mouth as they finish the rest of the cookie quickly - those things had always been too addictive.</p><p>“See? Perfect for dunking!” Amakusa begins to ramble with a big smile, “I found that there’s a thin line between too soft and too hard for cookie construction, if it’s too hard, you have to hold the cookie in the milk for hours, if it’s too soft then it just falls apart in the milk!”</p><p>Ritsuka nods, keeping up with his rambling, but brings the cup to their lips and taking a small sip.</p><p>A rush of mana runs over them, easing their body. It’s cool, refreshing, and delicious. They quickly down the whole glass. Was milk always this good? Was it because they hadn’t had good milk in a long time? Such ingredients were harder to get when the world was in trouble. Was it sweetened with something? No, there must have been something else added to it...</p><p>Amakusa has stopped talking. Ritsuka blushes at his smile.</p><p>“I take it that it’s a pass.”</p><p>Ritsuka places the glass down and is happy when the ruler pours him another full cup. “Yes, yes! This is amazing! This is probably the best milk I’ve tasted!” They drink more milk. It feels like their magical circuits are being healed with each sip. </p><p>“How do you do it? Is it some magic?” Ritsuka asks, reaching for another cookie in the box. </p><p>Amakusa’s smile softens and he gestures to his master again, “Here, let me show you my cattle.”</p><p>Ritsuka grabs the box of cookies and follows him to a corner of the room. He takes out another key, places it into the lock, and opens up another door, making sure to lock it behind them. The light is already on, so they’re greeted to a wide hallway, lined with other doors. </p><p>They blink in confusion, “I was expecting… a field or something.”</p><p>Amakusa raises his eyebrows but pats his master’s shoulder. “Do not worry, my cows are treated with the utmost respect.” He leads them to the first entrance and it opens, revealing such a sight that it makes Ritsuka almost drop their glass (almost).</p><p>“You see, while it pains for me to say this, I unfortunately still find it rather difficult to agree with Saint Jeanne’s ideas,” Amakusa explains, “And while I had been thinking of ideas on how to get rid of her peskiness, and how to expand, well.” He gestures at her. “She gave me the idea.”</p><p>Ritsuka swallows hard.</p><p>The Saint of Orleans is absolutely ginormous. She comfortably lies on a bed, with tubes attached to her giant breasts. Her boobs had already been quite big before, but now they dwarf her head completely. Milk spews from her nipples into the suction cups that suck on them, carrying it away into the ceiling. </p><p>“Oh? Amakusa? Is that you?” Jeanne’s cheery voice is laced with...something else. Ritsuka can’t even see her face from this angle, however - her big belly, swaddled with fat - coupled with her tits completely hide her head. </p><p>She moves herself so her big thighs spread open. Ritsuka can barely see her pussy, dripping wet, from underneath all of the fat. “Don’t you think I’m ready for a new kid? Please, please, I’ve been good, right?”</p><p>Amakusa shakes his head, “Unfortunately, I’ve caused a new problem for myself with all of this. If she’s not pregnant she’s desperate for another kid.”</p><p>He pushes Ritsuka out of the room, and closes the door. They can still hear Jeanne’s pleads through it however.</p><p>“And that is my problem, master. I am but one man, and I am unable to support…” He sweeps a hand to point at the other doors. “All that is required for my milk production.”</p><p>“Is...is that why there’s mana in the milk? Cause it’s from servants?”</p><p>Amakusa smiles, “Ah, I’m so glad you were able to pick that out! Yes, albeit regular humans wouldn’t be able to tell the difference, so don’t worry.” Anger bubbles to the surface - Ritsuka wants to tell him that no, this is horrible, he can’t just kidnap servants and make them his cows, but Amakusa's hand is under the cup, leading the rim back up to their lips. “Is the mana healing?”</p><p>They take another sip and a wave of mana rolls over them again, calming the anger. </p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Good, good, consider it repayment for me taking so much of it to produce this,” Amakusa apologizes.</p><p>Ritsuka holds the cup close to their chest. Their eyes take in the rooms - they count seven other doors. “Are they...all other servants in there?”</p><p>Amakusa winks, “Would you like a tour?”</p><p>It’s all rulers.</p><p>He’s set up a room for each, all but Saint Martha and Quetzacoatl, who share. “They don’t mind - they get a lot more interaction than the others.” And they do, rubbing their swollen bodies against each other. Their abs have disappeared, leaving giant bellies and tits that spew with milk. </p><p>“I try to not milk them too much when they’re with children, but they get so desperate. Thankfully they can drink each other’s milk.” He’s explaining this with such calmness that Ritsuka wonders if they’re looking at the same scene.</p><p>Astraea is not in better shape, quite far along in her pregnancy. While originally she had easily flipped Ritsuka over into a headlock whenever she saw them, her swollen size has made her unable to get up. Amakusa continues to rattle off more of his milk keeping process, and she whines all the while.</p><p>On the other end, Himiko looks like she was made for this. Her big stomach spreads her legs, and she accepts them in with a smile and a hug. Amakusa has to pull Ritsuka out of her hold, and when they look into her eyes they catch that cloudy lust that plagued the other girls. “She’s one of our best milk producers,” Amakusa informs them. She takes the compliment with a proud smile. </p><p>“I unfortunately will be unable to show you the Bunny King,” Amakusa says with a sigh, “She’s still resting after giving birth. If you come in tomorrow then you might be able to.” When Ritsuka’s face flushes red, Amakusa laughs. “Don’t worry! She’ll get to relax for a bit. I treat my cattle well.”</p><p>He opens the next door.</p><p>“No you do not!” </p><p>Shi Huang Di sits spread eagle in the room. Theirs is the most decorated, but they were an emperor.</p><p>Amakusa sighs, “Apologies, master. Let’s go to the next room - this one is still a work in progress.”</p><p>“No you will not! Master, this fiend has had me tied up for, hah, days, with nothing to eat or drink but his confounded milk and cookies, hah,” the moth emperor’s words are cut off by moans and pants. </p><p>“The milk helps soothe them,” Amakusa cuts in. </p><p>“They’re laden with poison!” </p><p>“I would never poison my cows.”</p><p>Ritsuka is unable to cut in, their eyes stuck on Shi Huang Di. Their legs are open, revealing a pretty new pussy that was currently being fucked by an automatic dildo. </p><p>“My apologies, I’ll settle this,” Amakusa walks forward and turns a dial, and the dildo’s pace increases. Shi Huang Di moans, throwing their head back, toes curling. “I wanted them to be more...docile before I impregnated them, but it’s proving to be quite difficult.” He looks back at Ritsuka and smiles, “See? There’s so much work to this.”</p><p>He leads them out of the room. </p><p>One more door.</p><p>Amakusa furrows his brow and sighs, “I must admit master - this is the worst case. I originally had planned to keep this set up to Jeanne, simply to keep her out of the way.” He swings the door open.</p><p>“But I found him in my warehouse, stealing cookies right from the conveyor belt!” Amakusa waves his hand at the giant man in the center of the room.</p><p>“Holmes?!” Ritsuka once again almost drops their milk.</p><p>The man was completely different than before. Cables kept his arms up to reveal his massive breasts that spilled milk into the cups with each breath. They rested on a giant gut that spilled out onto the floor. Rolls and rolls cascaded down, spreading his log-sized legs, dimpled and chubby. He rested on his fat ass, that spilled over from both sides. </p><p>This all rested on a gleeful face, with little hearts in his eyes.</p><p>“If he’s not asking for milk or cookies, it’s cock,” Amakusa explains plainly. “And he gets moody if he doesn’t get either. If he's in a bad mood, it affects the milk. And since he makes the most of all of my cows, we need to keep him happy.” He leans over and pulls a cookie from the box and walks over to feed it to the fat ruler, who eats it quickly and happily.</p><p>“More,” Holmes begs.</p><p>Amakusa motions Ritsuka to come closer, “Might as well feed him the whole box.” </p><p>“This...is insane,” Ritsuka says, watching as Holmes devours a full box of cookies. That defining jaw had been reduced to fleshy fat and chubby cheeks. He licks his lips, and motions with his head at Ritsuka’s glass of milk. Gingerly, they help him drink the rest.</p><p>“I can’t simply run this enterprise on my own, anymore. Especially with all of these cows,” Amakusa says. “Like this one. I can’t keep up my servant duties and feed and fuck him at the same time.”</p><p>Ritsuka swallows hard, “And...how can I help?”</p><p>Amakusa smiles, “Let’s discuss in my office.”</p><p>“Wait, no, please, you haven’t fucked me yet,” Holmes begs, “You said you’d fuck me today, Amakusa.”</p><p>Amakusa grabs Ritsuka’s hand and places another box on Holmes’ stomach. “Don’t mind him - give him a vibrator and a couple dozen boxes, and he’ll be alright.” </p><p>--</p><p>They reach his office, and he gestures to Ritsuka to sit in a chair. They do, and Amakusa rests against his desk. He runs a hand over his brow. </p><p>“As you have seen, there is a lot of work required to produce such high quality milk.”</p><p>Ritsuka feels like they need to argue again. Tell Amakusa no, this is ridiculous, he can’t do this, especially to his fellow rulers. But… they had saved the world, had they not? Had Astraea and Saint Martha not been bored with nothing to do? </p><p>Were they...not serving a better purpose? </p><p>“I was hoping you’d allow some of the staff to come in and please some of the cows. I unfortunately...have had to make changes that make me unable to do so anymore.”</p><p>“Yes, of course, anything you need,” Ritsuka says, feeling their restrictions flutter away as Amakusa spoke. They furrowed their brow. “Wait. What changes?”</p><p>The ruler chuckles softly, and lifts himself up from his desk. “Well, when I saw my fellow servants, fat and full of milk... Envy is a sin, of course, but well...” </p><p>His clothes disappear. His abs have been replaced with a smooth, chubby stomach. The most dramatic change is a pussy, that drips with desire. He walks up to Ritsuka, climbing onto their lap. Their arousal, that had been present since first seeing Jeanne, is impossible to ignore now as it rubs against Amakusa's thigh. </p><p>“Please master,” he whispers into their ear, “Let me experience such euphoria, too.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>@thattumtho</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>